Paper Goombario
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: The evil Bowser has invaded the Bartlett Kingdom and captured its rulers, as well as its defenders, the Bartlett Sages. Not only that, but he has captured the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom as well! It's now up to a young Goomba explorer and a team of heroes to free the Bartlett Sages and defeat Bowser and his minions. Rated T just to be safe.
1. A Plea From The Sages

"Ahem...Far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, lives a king with his son, the prince. This was King Martin and his son, Prince Arthur. King Martin and Prince Arthur ruled over the Bartlett Kingdom. In order to protect the kingdom, King Martin had assigned seven powerful sages to serve him and Prince Arthur. The seven sages resided in the Sage Sanctuary, which was behind Bartlett Castle. And then..." Suddenly the narrator stopped as he noticed that Kammy Koopa had flown into the story. "What the...? Who invited that weird thing into the story?" The narrator asked. Suddenly, the all too familiar King of the Koopas showed up.

"Bwa ha ha, I did it!" Bowser laughed. "Now, I'm gonna capture the Seven Sages and rule over the Bartlett Kingdom!" He continued before he got out a powerful magic wand he received from Kammy Koopa. He then began cursing the seven sages.

"No, please, Bowser! You're ruining the story!" The narrator pleaded.

"Silence! You fools won't stand in my way of taking over the Bartlett Kingdom!" Bowser laughed again. He then cursed the sages by trapping them in magic coins, and then proceeded to take over the Bartlett Kingdom.

"The Bartlett Kingdom is now under Bowser's iron fisted tyrannical control, with damage and despair filling the once peaceful and joyful streets. The people are worried, and are hoping that someone will come to save them.

Meanwhile, back in the Mushroom Kingdom, people were having their own problems, because not only was Princess Peach kidnapped, but so were her friends Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Toad! The people of the Mushroom Kingdom had no idea how they were gonna solve this, and therefore, everyone was very worried. Meanwhile, one morning, in a small village named Goomba Village, a young Goomba wearing a blue cap was sleeping in his bed, looking worried as he slept. He was very worried about Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi and Toad, and therefore, he had trouble sleeping. Goombario idolized Mario and Luigi, which is why he was named after Mario. Suddenly, one of the Seven Sages from the Bartlett Kingdom came to Goombario in a dream. This sage had a white beard and his face couldn't be seen because he covered his face with a white hood and was dressed in a white silky robe with green dress shoes.

"Goombario...Can you hear me, Goombario?" The sage asked the young Goomba. "I'm Bartelder, a Bartlett Sage. Listen, our kingdom is in grave danger. The evil Koopa King Bowser has captured me and my fellow sages, as well as the heroes of your own kingdom. That's why I came to you, Goombario. It is a long way from your hometown to the Bartlett Kingdom, so come see me at Shooting Star Summit, as that seems to be the closest place from your house where we can communicate with you. Please, Goombario...Come to us as quick as you can..." Bartelder pleaded Goombario before fading from the dream. Goombario soon woke up from his sleep, being very confused by everything he was told.

"Bartelder? Bartlett Sages? Bartlett Kingdom? What is all of this about?" Goombario wondered. Soon after, Goombario's mother, Goomama entered his bedroom, noticing he was up.

"Oh! Goombario, you're up already! I was just about to wake you up for breakfast." Goomama said to her son.

"Hey, mom. Listen, I just had a weird dream. I kinda wanna discuss it with the rest of the family at the breakfast table." Goombario replied to his mother.

"Of course, Goombario. You can tell us all about your dream at the breakfast table." Goomama replied as she kissed her son on the forehead and left the bedroom. Goombario followed soon after, and he sat down at the breakfast table with his family. Everyone was there: Goombario's little sister Goombaria, his father Goompapa, his mother Goomama, his grandfather Goompa and his grandmother Gooma.

"So, everyone, Goombario told me he had a weird dream that he wanted to discuss with all of us." Goomama announced.

"Yeah, I did. In my dream, a strange bearded figure in a white robe with a white hood came to me, saying his name was Bartelder, and that he was a Bartlett Sage. He said his kingdom was in grave danger, and that he has not only captured him and his fellow sages, but also Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi and Toad. He then told me to meet him and his fellow sages at Shooting Star Summmit, as it is the closest place from here where I can meet with them." Goombario explained.

"That sounds like a rather wild dream, Goombario!" Goombaria replied, being very interested in Goombario's story.

"It sounds pretty crazy..." Goompapa commented.

"It does! I believe him, though!" Goomama replied.

"I believe him too." Gooma piped up.

"Yes, so do I. I even believe I know what he's talking about." Goompa added.

"You do, Goompa?! Tell us then!" Goombaria piped up.

"This Bartlett Sage Goombario is referring to is one of the seven Bartlett Sages of the Bartlett Kingdom. The kingdom's ruler, King Martin has assigned these sages, who are powerful wizards to protect the kingdom." Goompa explained. "And since Mario and the other heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom are unavailable to help save the kingdom, Bartelder has come to Goombario, believing that he is strong enough to free the sages and save the Bartlett Kingdom."

Goombario's eyes widened. "Really?! Do they really have enough faith in me that they think I can save their kingdom?!"

"I do believe so, Goombario. And I think we'd better start to pack some stuff for you, because I believe you have a long journey ahead of you." Goompa nodded.

"Wow...I'm going to save a kingdom..." Goombario muttered in awe.

"Just remember, Goombario: Always be careful, never pick fights, wear a sweater when it's cold..." Goomama told her son before he interrupted her.

"I get it, mom! We went through this a million times!" Goombario told his mother.

"Well, it's better to tell you a million times so you'll remember than tell you only one time and then you forget." Goomama replied.

"Your mother has a point, Goombario." Gooma replied in agreement with what Goomama said.

"Enough about that. How about we have some breakfast, then we pack Goombario's stuff, and then he can set off for Shooting Star Summit?" Goompapa suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, dad!" Goombaria replied before everyone went quiet and began to eat.


	2. Goombrawl

After breakfast, Goompa had packed Goombario's backpack. It contained food, water, a map, a sweater, 100 coins and a hammer for Goombario to use in combat. "Just to be sure, I'm gonna accompany Goombario to Shooting Star Summit. Is that fine with you, Goombario?" Goompa asked Goombario.

"I'm completely fine with that, Goompa." Goombario replied with a smile.

"Okay then. Well, let's get going." Goompa said.

"Bye, Goombario! Good luck on your new adventure!" Goombaria told her older brother.

"Yeah, have fun exploring the world!" Goompapa added.

"And if things get too rough for you, you can always come home!" Goomama added.

"Yes, we'll be waiting here for you!" Gooma added.

"Thanks, guys. I'll do my best." Goombario replied before him and Goompa left Goomba Village to head to Shooting Star Summit. They walked across Goomba Road to get to Toad Town, and go to Shooting Star Summit from there.

As Goombario and Goompa were walking down Goomba Road, they ran into a pair of female Goombas. One with curly blonde hair and another one with brown hair. "Lindsay, look! It's Goombario!" The curly blonde haired Goomba, whose name was Selena, said to the brown haired one, who was apparently named Lindsay.

"How do you know my name?" Goombario asked the Goomba girls.

"It's printed on your backpack." Selena replied.

Goombario looked on his backpack. His name was indeed printed on it. "Oh yeah, it is." He then recognized the Goomba girls. They were a pair of backup singers for some singers from the Mushroom Kingdom. "Wait, oh my Grambi, you're the Amazingly Bubbly Dolls!" He said in excitement.

Goompa then recognized them too. "Yeah, they are." He said, surprised.

"I loved your backing vocals in Love of the Koopa People! Can I have your autographs?" Goombario asked the girls.

"No." Selena replied.

"Why not?" Goombario asked, disappointed.

"Our boss, the Goomba King asked us to take out anyone trying to get to Toad Town. And judging from you two walking down Goomba Road, you're trying to get to Toad Town, so we're gonna take you down." Selena replied as she and Lindsay got ready for battle.

"Crud, looks like you'll have to fight these girls to get by, Goombario." Goompa told Goombario.

"I'm afraid so." Goombario replied as he got ready for battle as well. It then cut to an RPG style battle.

**The Amazingly Bubbly Dolls want to fight!**

**Goombario's Health: 10/10 HP**

**Selena's Health: 8/8 HP**

**Lindsay's Health: 5/5 HP**

**Goombario used Headbonk!**

Goombario then proceeded to use his Headbonk on Lindsay, which dealt some damage to her.

**-2 HP!**

**Lindsay used Backing Vocals!**

"Mothaigh cumhacht mo ghutha tacaíochta!" Lindsay told Goombario, which translated to "Feel the power of my backing vocals!" She then proceeded to sing some backing vocals.

**Goombario's Defence dropped by 2!**

**Goombario used Hammer Smash!**

Goombario ran up to Lindsay and hit her with his hammer, dealing some more damage.

**-3 HP!**

Lindsay screamed as she was knocked out of the battle. "Lindsay, no!" Selena shouted.

**Selena used Microphone Throw!**

Selena threw a microphone at Goombario, dealing some damage to him.

**-2 HP!**

**Goombario used Headbonk!**

Goombario ran up to Selena and Headbonked her, dealing some damage to her.

**-2 HP!**

**Selena used Dance!**

Selena then proceeded to dance for Goombario, and he was affected by it.

**Goombario was disoriented!**

"Goombario, you're disoriented. If you try to attack now, you might miss. Instead of attacking, you can choose to do nothing during a turn too." Goompa adviced Goombario.

"Sounds like a plan, Goompa." Goombario nodded as he decided to do nothing that turn.

**Selena used Microphone Throw!**

Selena threw another microphone at Goombario, but he dodged the attack.

**Goombario dodged the attack!**

**Goombario used Hammer Smash!**

Goombario ran up to Selena, and hit her with his hammer, dealing some more damage to her.

**-3 HP!**

**Selena used Backing Vocals!**

Selena sang some backing vocals to Goombario, but this time, it didn't seem to have any effect.

**It had no effect!**

**Goombario used Hammer Smash!**

Goombario ran up to Selena, and hit her with his hammer again, dealing some more damage to her.

**-3 HP!**

"You pillock!" Selena exclaimed as she was knocked out of the battle.

"You did it, Goombario, you won! And you managed to get some Star Points! Each time you win a fight, you gain Star Points. Once you gain 100 Star Points, you get a Level Up. Once you get a level up, you get health increases, learn new attacks or get other sweet rewards. So definitely try and collect as many Star Points as you can." Goompa explained to Goombario.

"Okay, Goompa, I'll keep that in mind." Goombario replied.

**Goombario defeated The Amazingly Bubbly Dolls!**

**Goombario gained 15 Star Points!**

It then cut back to Goomba Road, where Selena and Lindsay were pretty hurt from their battle against Goombario. "Crud, looks like you're stronger than we thought...come on, Lindsay! We gotta warn the Goomba King!" Selena told her friend as they bolted back towards Goomba Fortress.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to follow them back to their hideout, since it's on the way to Toad Town." Goombario remarked.

"I guess so." Goompa replied as him and Goombario continued their trek towards Toad Town. They later got to Goomba Fortress, as Selena and Lindsay got there first.

"Goomba King, please let us in! We got our butts handed to us by Goombario!" Selena yelled as she and Lindsay banged on the fortress doors.

"For real? I thought you ladies would be more competent than my former henchmen Red and Blue Goomba, but I guess not..." Goomba King sighed as he let Selena and Lindsay in.

Goombario and Goompa then arrived at Goomba Fortress. "This is the place, Goombario. This is the Goomba King's hideout." Goompa said to Goombario.

Goombario nodded. "If we wanna get to Toad Town, we probably gotta beat the Goomba King." He replied.

"Oh no, have Goombario and his grandfather come?" Selena asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, ladies. I'll take care of this." Goomba King replied as he walked outside with Selena and Lindsay. "You! You just kicked my loyal henchwomen's butts, didn't you? I'll make you pay for treating your fellow Goombas so shamefully! Have at you!" Goomba King told Goombario as he got ready for battle. It then cut to the RPG battle again.

**Goomba King and The Amazingly Bubbly Dolls (again) want to fight!**

**Goombario's Health: 8/10**

**Goomba King's Health: 10/10**

**Selena's Health: 2/2**

**Lindsay's Health: 2/2**

"Hey, Goombario, we probably should attack The Amazingly Bubbly Dolls first, since they're probably exhausted from our previous battle with them. Just a word of advice." Goompa told Goombario.

Goombario nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, Goompa." He replied as he got ready for battle.

**Goombario whacked the nearby Goomnut Tree!**

**A Goomnut fell out of the tree!**

The Goomnut fell on Selena and Lindsay's heads.

**-2 HP!**

**-2 HP!**

Selena and Lindsay screamed as they were taken out.

**Goomba King used Pound!**

The Goomba King walked up to Goombario and pounded him with his large feet.

**-3 HP!**

**Goombario used Headbonk!**

Goombario ran up to the Goomba King and Headbonked him, dealing some damage to him.

**-2 HP!**

**Goomba King used Body Slam!**

The Goomba King jumped into the air and slammed down onto Goombario.

**-4 HP!**

Goombario panted as he was worn out from battle.

**Goombario used Sandwich!**

Goombario ate one of the sandwiches from his lunchbox.

**Goombario regained 9 HP!**

**Goomba King used Pound!**

The Goomba King walked up to Goombario and pounded him with his large feet.

**-3 HP!**

**Goombario used Hammer Smash!**

Goombario walked up to the Goomba King and whacked him with his hammer, dealing some damage to him.

**-3 HP!**

**Goomba King used Body Slam!**

Goomba King jumped into the air and tried to slam down onto Goombario, but Goombario dodged the attack.

**Goombario dodged the attack!**

**Goombario used Hammer Smash!**

Goombario walked up to the Goomba King and whacked him with his hammer, dealing some damage to him.

**-3 HP!**

**Goomba King used Pound!**

The Goomba King walked up to Goombario and tried to pound him with his large feet, but the attack missed.

**The attack missed!**

**Goombario used Headbonk!**

Goombario ran up to the Goomba King and Headbonked him, dealing some more damage to him.

**-2 HP!**

"Noooo!" The Goomba King yelled as he was taken out.

**Goombario defeated Goomba King and The Amazingly Bubbly Dolls!**

**Goombario gained 20 Star Points!**

The Goomba King, as well as Selena and Lindsay panted. "Wow...guess you're stronger than I thought, Goombario...but I'm still not letting you pass towards Toad Town!" The Goomba King exclaimed as him, Selena and Lindsay retreated into their fortress.

"Well, there must be some sort of way to pass towards Toad Town..." Goompa figured.

Goombario decided to walk up to the fortress doors and eavesdrop on a conversation the Goomba King was having with Selena and Lindsay. "That Goombario may have beaten us, but at least he didn't hit the secret switch that I've hidden around here." The Goomba King told Selena and Lindsay. Goombario smirked and went looking for the secret switch before finding it in a nearby bush, and proceeded to hit it with his hammer.

The Goomba King then hopped onto a ledge that looked out over the road in front of the fortress. "Hey, Goombario, I just wanted to congratulate you for making it here and besting me and my henchwomen. I just wanted to warn you, if you find a switch, don't hit it, because it's very dangerous." The Goomba King told Goombario.

"Sorry, Goomba King, but I already hit the switch." Goombario replied with a chuckle.

"What?! You already hit it?!" The Goomba King asked in horror as his fortress collapsed and him, Selena and Lindsay were launched away. The path to Toad Town was clear!

"Nice going, Goombario! Now the path to Toad Town is all clear! Let's go to Shooting Star Summit!" Goompa said as Goombario nodded and the two of them made their way to Toad Town.


	3. Bartlett Sages On The Summit

Goombario and Goompa made it to Toad Town. A Toad noticed them and ran up to them. "Oh, hi! You two are from Goomba Village, right?" The Toad asked them.

"Yes, we are. Why do you ask?" Goombario asked the Toad in return.

"That means that the Goomba Fortress has been destroyed! Thank you so much for getting rid of it!" The Toad happily replied.

"Uh, you're welcome." Goombario replied back.

"Look, we need to get to Shooting Star Summit, so we don't have time to talk." Goompa explained to the Toad.

"Oh, okay. Shooting Star Summit is east of Princess Peach's Castle, in case you didn't know." The Toad replied with a smile.

Goombario nodded. "I knew that already, but thanks anyway." He replied back with a smile before him and Goompa headed towards Shooting Star Summit. They climbed to the top and found a transparent Bartelder there waiting for them.

"Goombario, I'm so glad you could make it here. We'll explain things to you." Bartelder began as he moved towards one of the Star Spirit Spaces on the top of Shooting Star Summit, and the other six Bartlett Sages appeared as well. "We are the seven Bartlett Sages. We have been assigned by King Martin to protect the Bartlett Kingdom, and so we reside in the Sage Sanctuary behind Bartlett Castle. However, Bowser has invaded the Bartlett Kingdom and trapped us inside seven coins." Bartelder continued.

A female Bartlett Sage dressed in a silky pink robe and red dress shoes who appeared to look like a Caucasian human with shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes then began to speak. Her name was Bartother. "Bowser wanted to expand the Koopa Kingdom's territory, so he came to the Bartlett Kingdom. To ensure that no one would try to stop him, he had his henchwoman Kammy Koopa create him a magic wand that was powerful enough to overpower anyone who could potentially stop him, including Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi and Toad. Afterwards, he trapped us and took over the Bartlett Kingdom. And now, he believes no one can stand in his way." Bartother explained.

A male Bartlett Sage dressed in a silky blue robe and black dress shoes who appeared to look like a spring blue scaled dragon with light blue eyes began to speak. His name was Barteacher. "Bowser, that fiend...He was so desperate to ensure his evil plot wouldn't fail this time around that he used magic powerful enough to overpower the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. He thinks that with Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi and Toad in his imprisonment, nothing can stand in his way of ruling the Bartlett Kingdom with an iron fist. This is why we have come to you, Goombario. We have faith that you're strong enough to stop Bowser's evil plot." Barteacher explained to Goombario.

Another male Bartlett Sage dressed in a silky green robe and yellow dress shoes who appeared to look like a small brown skinned frog with brown eyes began to speak. His name was Bartrawny. "Unfortunately, you're currently not strong enough to stop Bowser. If you want to stand a chance against Bowser and his dark magic, you're gonna need the power of the light magic from us Bartlett Sages. Bowser has given the coins he trapped us in to his most powerful minions stationed around the Mushroom World. You have to defeat these minions in order to free us." Bartrawny explained.

Another female Bartlett Sage dressed in a silky red robe and blue dress shoes who appeared to look like an antropomorphic gray furred wolf with pale green eyes began to speak. Her name was Barteauty. "As you free us from the clutches of Bowser's minions, you will continue to grow in strength. Once you free us, we will bestow magic spells upon you for you to use in battle against Bowser's evil forces. The stronger you get, the more spells you'll be able to use." Barteauty explained.

Another male Bartlett Sage dressed in a silky brown robe with purple dress shoes who appeared to look like a Caucasian human with short shaven brown hair and gray eyes and also carried a book began to speak. His name was Bartrainy. "Once all of us Bartlett Sages have been freed, we'll be able to bestow a spell that's powerful enough to counter Bowser's dark magic and put an end to his reign of terror over the Bartlett Kingdom. So freeing all of us is essential in Bowser's defeat." Bartrainy explained.

A final male Bartlett Sage dressed in a silky gray robe with orange dress shoes who appeared to look like a mallard duck with a black handlebar mustache began to speak. His name was Bartellow. "Goombario, we're counting on you to free us from Bowser's evil clutches and return peace to the Bartlett Kingdom. With Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi and Toad in Bowser's imprisonment, you're our only hope to save the lives of everyone in the Bartlett Kingdom. Try to not only free us and the Bartlett Kingdom, but also try to free Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi and Toad along the way." Bartellow explained to Goombario.

Bartelder then began to speak again. "Goombario, even though we're in Bowser's imprisonment, we're using all the power we can to be here and communicate with you, but our power is starting to dim." Bartelder then began to fade. "Go see Merlon in Toad Town, he can help you out further, since we currently cannot. Good luck, Goombario. We believe in you." The Bartlett Sages then faded away, and Goombario turned to Goompa, visibly worried. Goompa radiated the same energy.

"Goombario...looks like things are more serious than I thought...the Bartlett Sages are putting a lot of faith in you to save not only them and their kingdom, but the heroes of our kingdom as well. Remember that with a great journey like this comes great responsibility."

Goombario nodded. "I know, Goompa, I know...do you think Mario, Luigi and the others are alright? I'm really worried about them..."

Goompa nodded back. "So am I, Goombario...so am I..." He replied. The scene then cut to Bartlett Castle, where Mario was being held captive in one of the dungeons that had a small window in it.

Mario was sitting down on the bench in his dungeon with his head hanging down. "Mama mia...Luigi, Peach and the others are probably hurt...Everyone in this kingdom is in prison...And the worst thing of all, something could happen to the Mushroom Kingdom since me or the others are not around...I could really use some help about now..." Mario sighed, sounding as if he had given up all hope.

"I could probably be of assistance." A child like voice spoke up. It sounded to be a boy.

"Who said that?" Mario asked, looking around his dungeon. Suddenly, a small child dressed in a silky white robe with a white hood covering his face and white dress shoes appeared inside the dungeon.

"I did. My name's Bart. I'm a Bartlett Mage In Training." The boy replied, introducing himself.

"Oh! You came here because I needed help?" Mario asked Bart. Bart nodded. "Okey dokey! So, what can you do to help me with what you already know?" He asked Bart again.

Bart thought about it. "Well, that depends on what you want me to do." The boy replied again.

Mario thought about it. "Well, is there anyone coming to save me?" He asked the boy again.

"I'll have to see..." Bart replied again, taking out an orb and using his Bartlett Mage powers to see if there was anyone coming to save him. Goombario appeared in his orb. "According to my Bartlett Mage Orb, this boy appears to be on his way to come save you." Bart told Mario, showing him what the orb was projecting.

"Mama mia! That's Goombario, a Goomba boy who idolizes me! I traveled with him once! Is he really coming to save me?" Mario asked, visibly surprised.

"Apparently he is." Bart replied, nodding.

"Well, can you go tell Goombario that I'm doing alright? Also, give Goombario this when you find him." Mario told Bart as he took something out of his pocket and handed it to Bart. It was a Power Headbonk badge.

"This is a Power Headbonk Badge, isn't it?" Bart asked Mario.

"It is. Give it to Goombario, since it could be of use to him in his travels." Mario told Bart.

Bart nodded. "I'll take care of it, Mario! I'll go find Goombario!" Bart replied before disappearing from the dungeon, apparently having teleported away to go find Goombario. Mario nodded and stood on the bench to look out the window his dungeon cell had.

"Good luck, Goombario...I believe in you..." Mario said before the scene cut to the throne room of Bartlett Castle, where Bowser was sitting on the throne holding the magic wand Kammy Koopa had given him.

"Bwa ha ha! With my new dark magic, I'm unstoppable! I even managed to overpower Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and Toad with it! That's how unstoppable I am!" Bowser laughed.

Suddenly, Kammy Koopa entered the throne room, with two Koopatrols who were standing at the door to the throne room closing the door behind her. "King Bowser, we have a problem!" Kammy Koopa told Bowser.

"What is it that's such a problem that you have to bother me while I'm fawning over my newfound kingdom, Kammy, you crusty old hag?!" Bowser retorted as he stood up from his throne and walked over to Kammy.

"You see, it's a problem we have back in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Goomba King...he got bested by one of his own kind." Kammy explained to Bowser.

"What?! That Goomba King got bested by another Goomba?! Who could this Goomba be?!" Bowser asked, enraged.

"According to our troops in the Mushroom Kingdom, his name is Goombario, a peaceful Goomba from Goomba Village. He idolizes Mario, and apparently has even traveled alongside Mario once, supposedly when Mario foiled our evil plot to steal the Star Rod from Star Haven. They report that Goombario is on his way to free the Bartlett Kingdom from our control." Kammy explained further.

Bowser stifled a laugh before bursting out laughing. "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! Does a little Goomba like Goombario think he can defeat me, Bowser, the King of the Koopas?! Crazy! I've got dark magic powerful enough to overpower anyone that dares to stand in my way!" He laughed as he flashed his magic wand. "...But still, we should keep an eye on anything that Goombario does. I mean, if someone as big as the Goomba King couldn't beat him, who knows what else he could be up to?"

Kammy nodded. "You're absolutely right, King Bowser. Fortunately, we've entrusted the coins we trapped the Bartlett Sages in to your most competent underlings, so if Goombario tries to free them, he's in for a tough time." She assured Bowser.

Bowser nodded. "Good, good. Speaking of which, the first Bartlett Sage is in the captivity of the Poorangers, correct?" He asked Kammy.

"Yes, it is." Kammy nodded.

"Don't worry yourself about it, King Bowser!" A male voice exclaimed as Bowser and Kammy looked around. Suddenly, five humanoid figures in multicolored spandex suits jumped out.

"Koopa Sentai Pooranger!" The five figures exclaimed. Apparently they were the Poorangers. Bowser sweatdropped and turned to Kammy.

"Psst, Kammy, are you sure these five can guard the Bartlett Sage? I mean, think about it! That Goomba King was gigantic, and even he couldn't beat Goombario!" Bowser quietly told Kammy.

"Hey, get a grip, King Bowser! Sure, the Goomba King was huge, but he can't compete with us when it comes to combat! Unlike the Goomba King, we've got the power of teamwork to rely on in combat, and we've got some butt kicking moves that'll be sure to take out anyone who tries to snatch the Bartlett Sage from us!" The leader of the Poorangers, the red spandex clad human named Hector told Bowser.

"That's what I like to hear, Poorangers! Show our king that special attack you do so well!" Kammy told the Poorangers.

"Yes, ma'am!" Hector replied before turning to his team. "Ready, guys?" He asked before they proceeded to show Bowser their special attack.

Bowser's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow! Just...wow!" He muttered in awe.

"So, what did you think of that, King Bowser?" Hector asked his king.

"Marvelous! That'll be sure to knock the courage out of Goombario!" Bowser complimented. "...But, if you five are here, who's guarding the Bartlett Sage?" He then asked.

Hector let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, about that...we didn't have time to assign anyone to guard the Sage, so it's just sitting at our hideout, unguarded..." He admitted.

Bowser roared in anger. "Idiots! Get back to your hideout and guard that Bartlett Sage, posthaste!" He shouted. The Poorangers immediately rushed back to their hideout to continue guarding the Bartlett Sage. Bowser then turned back to Kammy. "Well, let's hope those Poorangers will be able to keep Goombario from getting that Bartlett Sage. Bwa ha ha!"


	4. Meeting With Merlon

Goombario and Goompa then made their way back down Shooting Star Summit. "Okay, Bartelder told me to go see Merlon in Toad Town next, so that's where we're gonna go next." Goombario said to Goompa.

Goompa nodded to Goombario. "Indeed. We must get there, posthaste." He replied before they noticed Bart wandering around on the path in front of them. "Hey, isn't that a Bartlett Mage?" He then asked.

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't know what a Bartlett Mage looks like, but since that boy looks a lot like a Bartlett Sage, I'm gonna assume it's a Bartlett Mage." Goombario replied before him and Goompa walked over to Bart. "Hi there. Are you lost or something?" He asked Bart, who turned to Goombario and Goompa.

"Whuh? Yeah, a little...I'm looking for this person named Goombario." Bart explained.

Goombario smiled. "Well, you're in luck, because I'm Goombario." He replied to Bart.

"Oh, thank goodness I found you!" Bart cheered as he jumped up and down happily. "You see, Mario sent me. He wanted me to tell you that he's doing fine, and that he's happy you're coming to save him." He explained to Goombario.

Goombario gasped happily as his eyes were glistening. "Mario's happy I'm coming to save him?! That makes me happy as well!" He happily jumped up and down, causing Goompa to chuckle.

"Oh yeah, and Mario also wanted me to give this to you." Bart continued as he handed Goombario the Power Headbonk Badge that Mario gave to him.

"Hey, this is a Power Headbonk Badge!" Goombario said.

Goompa nodded. "You remember how to use badges from your last adventure with Mario, right, Goombario?" He asked Goombario.

"I do, Goompa!" Goombario replied. "Well, I guess I'll equip this badge now."

**Goombario equipped the Power Headbonk Badge!**

"Ha, ha, ha! I found you!" A male voice sounded before a Magikoopa came down from the sky, riding on a broom.

"Oh no! It's a Magikoopa!" Bart exclaimed.

"King Bowser doesn't like it when people stick their noses in his business, especially not people who wish to stop his evil plan! So when I'm done with you, you won't be trying to stop King Bowser any longer!" The Magikoopa cackled.

"Looks like I'll have to beat this guy to get him off our backs." Goombario remarked as he engaged in battle.

**Ronald the Magikoopa wants to fight!**

**Goombario's Health: 10/10**

**Ronald the Magikoopa's Health: 5/5**

**Goombario used Headbonk!**

Goombario walked up to Ronald and Headbonked him, knocking him off his broom in the process.

**-4 HP!**

**Ronald the Magikoopa used Magic Shot!**

Ronald used his magic wand to fire a blast of magic at Goombario.

–**2 HP!**

**Goombario used Headbonk!**

Goombario walked up to Ronald and Headbonked him again.

**-1 HP!**

Ronald groaned as he was knocked out of the battle.

**Goombario defeated Ronald the Magikoopa!**

**Goombario gained 10 Star Points!**

"You did it! You did it! You defeated that nasty Magikoopa!" Bart cheered.

Goombario chuckled. "That Power Headbonk Badge made the battle too easy!" He said.

Goompa nodded. "It certainly did." He agreed.

"Well, now with that out of the way, I gotta get back to Mario, since he's probably worried about me. I would teleport him with me to free him, but my magic is only limited to teleport myself at this time. You see, I'm only a Bartlett Mage In Training, so I can't teleport other people with me just yet." Bart explained.

Goombario nodded. "That's okay, Bart. Tell Mario I'm grateful that he gave me that Power Headbonk Badge, and that I'm happy if he's happy I'm coming to save him." He told Bart.

Bart nodded. "I will, Goombario. Good luck!" He waved before teleporting back to Bartlett Castle. Goombario then turned to Goompa.

"Well, with that out of the way, let's go see Merlon." Goompa said.

"Yeah, let's go." Goombario nodded back as him and Goompa made their way to Merlon's place in Toad Town. As they exited Princess Peach's Castle Grounds, a Toad ran up to them.

"Oh, hello! Are you Goombario?" The Toad asked Goombario.

"Yep, that's me." Goombario nodded.

"Oh, good! Merlon was looking for you! He's currently at his house!" The Toad replied.

"Alright, thanks." Goombario politely replied as him and Goompa walked up to Merlon's house and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Merlon asked.

"It's Goombario! You were looking for me, right?" Goombario replied.

"Ah, yes! Of course! Please come on in!" Merlon replied. Goombario opened the door and him and Goompa entered the place as Goompa closed the door behind them.

"Greetings, Merlon! It's been a while!" Goombario greeted as he took a seat, with Goompa doing the same thing.

Merlon nodded in agreement with what Goombario said. "Why, yes, it has been a while! So, the reason I had you come over here is because one of the Bartlett Sages from the Bartlett Kingdom came to me the other night. I assume you've been informed by him as well?" He asked Goombario.

"Yes, I have. He and his fellow Bartlett Sages told me the state of matters at the moment, and it's more serious than we thought." Goombario replied with a nod.

Merlon nodded back. "Very well then. This Bartlett Sage, he told me to aid you in your quest however I can, so that's what I'm gonna be doing. You have a long journey ahead of you, as the Bartlett Sages have been trapped in coins that have been entrusted by Bowser to his strongest minions. The first Bartlett Sage is being held at the Temple of the Koopa Sentai in the Land of the Angry Sun, so I suggest going to Toad Town Port and taking a boat to the Land of the Angry Sun. There should be people who can help you get to the Temple of the Koopa Sentai from there." He explained to Goombario as best as he could.

Goombario nodded. "I understand. I'll be off to the Land of the Angry Sun then." He replied, having fully understood what Merlon told him.

Merlon nodded back again. "Good. If there's anything you need my help with, don't hesitate to come by this place, and I'll help. Understood?" He asked Goombario.

"Understood." Goombario replied with another nod before him and Goompa got up.

"Good. Good luck in the Land of the Angry Sun, Goombario. I have confidence you will succeed in freeing the first Bartlett Sage." Merlon told Goombario before him and Goompa left Merlon's house.

"Well, Goombario, I'm gonna head back to Goomba Village now. And remember: If things ever get too rough for you, you can always come home. But I have full confidence you'll be able to finish this quest and save not only the Bartlett Kingdom, but also our own heroes as well. Good luck out there." Goompa told Goombario.

Goombario nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Goompa. I know I will make you and the others back home proud." He told Goompa with glistening eyes.

Goompa nodded back. "Okay. Ta-ta for now!" He replied before heading off back towards Goomba Village. Goombario, on the other hand, began making his way towards Toad Town Port to take a boat to the Land of the Angry Sun so he can get to the Temple of the Koopa Sentai so he can free the first Bartlett Sage.


	5. Wario Bros Brawl

Goombario was making his way towards Toad Town Port, and as he was nearing the Port, he noticed five different colored Bob-Ombs blocking the path to Toad Town Port: A red one, a black one, a blue one, a yellow one and a pink one. "Uhhhh, what are you five doing here?" Goombario asked the Bob-Ombs.

"We're just hanging around here, that's what we're doing here." The red Bob-Omb replied.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" The black Bob-Omb asked.

"Uhhhh, I kinda need to get into Toad Town Port. It's really important." Goombario explained to the Bob-Ombs.

"Well, tough luck, buddy. Try again when we're done hanging around here." The blue Bob-Omb replied.

"Yeah, so get lost, pal." The yellow Bob-Omb added.

"Yeah, scram!" The pink Bob-Omb added as well.

Goombario sighed. "Guess I'll have to see Merlon..." He muttered under his breath before he went back to Merlon's place and entered.

"Goombario! You're back already?" Merlon asked Goombario.

"Yeah, there's strange Bob-Ombs blocking the way to Toad Town Port, and they won't let me pass." Goombario explained.

Merlon raised an eyebrow. "Strange Bob-Ombs blocking the way to Toad Town Port? Okay, I'll come with you to see what's going on. Lead the way." He told Goombario. Goombario nodded and together with Merlon, he walked back to where the Bob-Ombs were.

"We told you you can't pass!" The red Bob-Omb told Goombario again.

"Take off!" The black Bob-Omb added.

"Hmmmm...You aren't Bob-Ombs, are you?" Merlon asked the Bob-Ombs.

"What are you talking about, man? We're just friendly, peace-loving Bob-Ombs hanging out." The blue Bob-Omb replied.

"Reveal your true selves!" Merlon said as he cast a spell that turned the Bob-Ombs back into their true selves: The Poorangers.

"Gah!" The Poorangers exclaimed as they were turned back into their true selves.

"Hmmmm...You're the Poorangers, aren't you?" Merlon asked the Poorangers.

"Drat! He's broken our disguises! Let's get out of here, guys!" The red Pooranger, Hector told his fellow Rangers as they got out of there.

Goombario then turned to Merlon. "Well, I guess that's taken care of...for now." He said.

Merlon nodded. "Well, looks like you're free to go to Toad Town Port now, Goombario. Oh, before I go, I must mention...in order to defeat the Poorangers, you're gonna need the help of a blue Chain Chomp. He lives in the Land of the Angry Sun, so you're gonna be meeting him en route to the Temple of the Koopa Sentai." He explained to Goombario.

Goombario nodded. "Okay, Merlon. I'll try and meet this blue Chain Chomp on the way to the Temple of the Koopa Sentai." He replied.

"Good, good. Well, I must be off now. Good luck out there, Goombario." Merlon replied back before he went back to his house.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Goombario said as he entered Toad Town Port and found a boat sitting at the docks. He walked up to the boat, and found that it was being manned by a friendly Koopa Troopa wearing a captain's hat.

"Ah, hello there, traveler! My name is Captain Karel! Do you wish to take a trip on my boat?" The Koopa asked Goombario.

Goombario nodded. "Could you take me to the Land of the Angry Sun, please?" He asked Captain Karel.

"The Land of the Angry Sun? Of course, traveler! That'll be 20 coins, please!" Captain Karel told Goombario.

"Certainly, sir." Goombario nodded again as he paid Captain Karel 20 coins for the trip.

"Thank you, traveler! Now hop on, we're departing for the Land of the Angry Sun!" Captain Karel told Goombario, who proceeded to get on the boat as Captain Karel went towards the wheel. He started up the boat, and it took off for the Land of the Angry Sun.

**Chapter 1: Raiding the Temple of the Koopa Sentai**

After a bit of sailing, the boat arrived in the Land of the Angry Sun, docking in the seaside town of Cape Koopa. Once the boat had docked, Goombario hopped off the boat, onto the dock. Captain Karel walked up to Goombario while staying on the boat. "Oh, just so you know, traveler, if you ever want to return to Toad Town or head elsewhere in the Mushroom World from here, I'll be waiting here for you." Captain Karel told Goombario.

"Alright, thanks, sir." Goombario replied with a smile before turning around and walking off into the Land of the Angry Sun. As he was walking down a road, he ran into Wario and Waluigi.

"Ugh, I'm bored out of my mind..." Waluigi groaned before him and Wario stopped as they noticed Goombario.

"Waluigi, look! It's Goombario!" Wario told his purple clad friend.

"How do you two know my name?" Goombario asked with visible confusion.

"It's printed on your backpack." Wario told Goombario.

Goombario looked at his backpack. His name was indeed printed onto it. "Oh yeah, it is...Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I'm kinda busy." He told Wario and Waluigi.

"We're not gonna let you pass, kid. We're gonna fight you just for fun. If you got a problem with that, too bad! It's Waluigi Time!" Waluigi told Goombario.

"You're right, Waluigi. I think fighting this kid is gonna be fun, so let's do this!" Wario menacingly grinned.

"Oh, brother...I'm gonna have to fight these guys to get by..." Goombario sighed as he got ready for battle.

**The Wario Brothers want to fight!**

**Goombario's Health: 10/10**

**Wario's Health: 10/10**

**Waluigi's Health: 8/8**

**Goombario used Hammer Smash!**

Goombario proceeded to whack Wario with his hammer.

**-3 HP!**

**Waluigi used Tennis Racket!**

"Feel the wrath of my tennis racket!" Waluigi told Goombario as he threw his tennis racket at him.

**-2 HP!**

**Goombario used Headbonk!**

Goombario walked up to Wario and Headbonked him.

**-4 HP!**

**Wario used Punch!**

"I'm gonna cream you with my Fists of Punishment!" Wario told Goombario before punching him.

**-4 HP!**

Goombario panted as he was worn out from the battle.

**Goombario used Headbonk!**

Goombario walked up to Wario and Headbonked him.

**-4 HP!**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, no!" Wario exclaimed as he was knocked out of the battle.

"Wario, no!" Waluigi exclaimed in horror at his friend's defeat.

**Waluigi used Air Swim!**

Waluigi swam through the air and dove down to hit Goombario.

**-2 HP!**

**Goombario used Sandwich!**

Goombario ate one of the sandwiches from his lunchbox.

**Goombario regained 8 HP!**

**Waluigi used Tennis Racket!**

Waluigi threw his tennis racket at Goombario.

**-2 HP!**

**Goombario used Headbonk!**

Goombario walked up to Waluigi and Headbonked him.

**-4 HP!**

**Waluigi used Air Swim!**

Waluigi swam through the air and dove down to hit Goombario.

**-2 HP!**

**Goombario used Headbonk!**

Goombario walked up to Waluigi and Headbonked him.

**-4 HP!**

"Grambi dang it!" Waluigi exclaimed as he was knocked out of the battle.

**Goombario defeated the Wario Brothers!**

**Goombario gained 20 Star Points!**

"Mama mia, this kid's stronger than I thought! We'll be back!" Waluigi told Goombario.

"Yeah, and then we're gonna beat you for real!" Wario added as him and Waluigi ran off.

Goombario sighed in relief. "That'll teach them not to pick fights with someone...Now I can continue my journey to the Temple of the Koopa Sentai." He said to himself before continuing to walk through the Land of the Angry Sun.

After walking for about an hour, Goombario arrived in a village where a bunch of Koopas dressed in kimonos lived. One of these Koopas, who wore a green kimono noticed Goombario enter the village and gave him a smile.

"Welcome, traveler. We haven't gotten visitors very often since the Poorangers have unleashed their Clay Koopa minions onto the Land of the Angry Sun." The green clad Koopa told Goombario.

Goombario looked concerned at that. "Clay Koopas?" He asked the green clad Koopa.

"Yes, Clay Koopas. They're the Poorangers' foot soldiers. They regularly send them to our village to wreak havoc upon it. In fact, they're causing a havoc right now, and we could use some help getting rid of them." The green clad Koopa told Goombario.

Goombario nodded. "If it means I'll help to rid this land of the Poorangers' evil deeds, then I'll help you with solving this problem." He replied to the green clad Koopa.

The green clad Koopa smiled again. "Oh, thank you! Most of the Clay Koopas are weak creatures, so one whack with that Hammer you appear to be carrying should be enough to destroy them." He told Goombario again.

Goombario nodded. "Alright, I'll get to work then." He said as he walked off into the village to start getting rid of the Clay Koopas that were currently infesting it.


End file.
